


QuakeRider 32 - Pie

by tisfan



Series: Stocking Stuffers [23]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Holidays, Pie, bad neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Daisy is the Worst Wife ever





	QuakeRider 32 - Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).



“I am a terrible wife,” Daisy said, not looking up from where she was sitting, cross-legged, in front of a demolished-looking Christmas tree. There were smashed ornaments all around her. The air was filled with the smell of burned apples and charred pastry. “I am a terrible wife and you should divorce me.”

There were only five rooms in their tiny apartment; a kitchen/dining room combo, the living room, their bedroom, Gabe’s room, and a bathroom/utility room. Despite that, the Reyes family owned six brooms. Precisely for this reason. Robbie grabbed one and started sweeping a safe path toward his wife of exactly three months.

“Did you quake the tree, girlfriend?”

Even that old nickname, that Daisy continued to insist that he should stop using and, instead, call her _wife_ , didn’t raise a smile.

“The neighbors started yelling again,” she said. “It startled me.”

Startled probably wasn’t what happened. Daisy had quaked them a few times to get them to shut up. At least Los Angeles hid her quakes amid its own tremors and trembles.

That was understandable. Their downstairs neighbors were a handful and a half. He was a wife beater and an asshole; she was a drunken, serial cheater. Robbie had considered using a Penance Stare on both of them. They utterly deserved it. But Coulson had been very clear; low profile in the neighborhood, or they would have to move back on base.

And Robbie had just wanted… a normal first year of marriage. Time to adjust to the brilliant, vibrant person in his life. To feel like they could be part of something bigger, something better. _Family_.

“Where’s Gabe?”

“Kamala came over; they went out to the park. Before. They’re supposed to be back at sunset.”

Robbie couldn’t quite conceal a smile at that; his little brother, dating a superhero. And Kamala, she was right up there on the list of good ones.

“Did you bust another smoke detector, too?”

“Yeah,” Daisy admitted. “I forgot about the pie. I… need to run to the store and get more apples, they’re all burned up.”

“You got enough ingredients for some crust?”

Daisy nodded. “Yeah, there’s plenty of flour and shortening.”

“Let’s make cinnamon crisps, then?” Robbie suggested. “It’s a few days before Christmas, we can get more pie ingredients later. But we’ll make a snack for the two lovebirds when they get back. It’ll be good.”

“What’s a cinnamon crisp?”

“Just pie dough an’ butter and cinnamon and sugar on top. My abuela used to make ‘em, from the leftover pie crust when she was making pie. Gabe’ll be thrilled.”

“Yeah?”

Robbie finished sweeping up the shattered ornaments. “Yeah, he will. C’mon, girlfriend, I’ll show you how it’s done.”

“Terrible wife,” Daisy said, getting to her feet.

“Yeah, well,” Robbie said, “you’re _my_ terrible wife, and I’m not even close to done with you yet.”

 


End file.
